Vidas pasadas
by vientoaguamarina
Summary: ¿hace cuánto tiempo que te conozco? ¿hace cuántas vidas? No lo sé... Hay amores que viven por siempre, hay amores que están destinados a encontrarse una y otra vez ¿será el nuestro uno de ellos? ¿será una bendición? ¿quizás una condena?...deberás descubrirlo
1. Chapter 1

**Vidas pasadas**

**Capitulo 1**

**Una extraña visita**

La luz de la luna llena se cuela por la ventana; Yo me encuentro vestida con un largo camisón de seda blanco, estoy sentada frente a un inmenso espejo de media luna ante un tocador de mármol. Contemplo mi reflejo en él. Mi piel pálida cual marfil, mis ojos de aquél inusual violeta. Acaricio mi clavícula y bajo mi mano suavemente por mi pecho, una extraña sensación de lujuria recorre todo mi ser. Siento un deseo incontrolable por la carne, aunque no se por la de quién; de repente las enormes ventanas de mi habitación se abren de par en par empujadas por una fuerte ráfaga de viento. Me apresuro a ponerme de pie para cerrar de nueva cuenta la ventana pero el viento lascivo arranca mi bata de un solo tirón cual si fueran garras furiosas.

Con toda la dificultad del mundo cierro la ventana y la calma regresa de nueva cuenta a mi habitación.

Puedo darme cuenta que "alguien" está detrás de mi. No volteo, me quedo quieta, inmóvil; puedo sentir como ese ser respira con dificultad. Siento su cálido aliento, su aroma embriagador; deseo voltear pero una fuerza superior a mí me retienen ahí…

De pronto siento como mi cabello es enviado lentamente hacia el frente, como mi cuello es desnudado de su protector azabache y está descubierto. Unos dedos recorren suavemente mis hombros, me acarician cuidadosamente pero al solo toque de esa piel desconocida con la mía todo mi ser se electriza; siento como unos labios se acercan lentamente a mi nuca y me recorren cuidadosamente. El paseo lento de esos labios no dejan de ser ni por un segundo menos apasionados, pero es una pasión que se toma su tiempo en ser consumada, como si el tiempo fuera totalmente suyo.

Esos labio bajan lentamente de la nuca a los hombros y me es imposible seguir conteniéndome; dejo libre un gemido que provoca una reacción positiva a ese amante desconocido, algo muy similar a una risa.

Mi respiración se vuelve entrecortada y eso parece ser una carta de consentimiento a ese amante que desliza sus labios por mi columna, pero al ver entorpecida su labor gruñe un poco y luego baja suavemente los tirantes de su brutal enemigo de un solo movimiento. Mi camisón queda en el suelo dejándome completamente desnuda; Una sensación de pudor me recorre e intento llevar mis manos a mi pecho, a mi sexo para cubrirlos pero una orden casi telepática de ese ser desconocido me lo impide y yo obedezco, ¿por qué lo hago? no lo sé...

MI piel tiembla bajo sus besos, una peculiar combinación de miedo y lujuria son las que me invaden; él sigue besando suavemente mi espalda, bajando por mi columna y tomando el tiempo exacto entre vértebra y vértebra. Siento como la humedad se hace presente en mi interior . Ebulliciono y mi ser entero suplica que continúe, que no se detenga, que me posea.

Él parece leer mi mente y finalmente rompe el silencio susurrando en mi oído "no os desesperéis amada mía, tenemos toda la eternidad para amarnos" se que sus palabras son ciertas pero aun así lo deseo, lo necesito en mi interior.

Mi cuerpo lo suplica "no me hagas sufrir más" imploro logrando que mis labios se abran finalmente "déjame verte".

De pronto las velas de la habitación se apagan y me voltea finalmente.

No logro ver nada pero su aroma me embriaga. Él me besa apasionadamente en los labios y yo apenas consigo ser lo suficientemente dueña de mi para aprisionar su cuello.

Él me levanta en peso aprisionándome entre sus fuertes brazos y me deposita en la cama suavemente; desliza sus labios por mi clavícula, entre el nacimiento de mis senos…

A estas alturas no deseo controlarme más y dejo escapar un gemido a cada centímetro recorrido por ese amante misterioso, lo cual parece excitarlo bastante "tómame, hazme tuya" dejo escapar en una mezcla entre súplica y orden. Él ríe con su voz ronca y me dice mientras baja más hacia el sur de mi anatomía "mía ya lo eres, lo has sido siempre" y disminuye la velocidad de sus besos pero sin frenar su camino. Yo aprisiono las sábanas con fuerza.

Cada toque de sus labios me impacta aun más, solo deseo sentirlo en mi interior pero él parece disfrutar mi sufrimiento.

Siento su boca cálida llegar hasta lo más privado de mi intimidad y no puedo evitar temblar al sentir como me recorre, como me saborea…

Un agudo gemido se escapa de mi garganta al sentir como su lengua juguetea entre mis pliegues, como succiona con lujuria ese botón de placer tan celosamente custodiado por mi anatomía. No lo resisto más "por favor, no me atormentes más; hazlo ya" suplico con desesperación al sentir como mi intimidad clamaba por él "te necesito…" digo ya totalmente vulnerable.

Esas parecen ser las palabras que sus oídos esperaban escuchar por que pude sentir como él terminaba finalmente hundiéndose en mí; un placer indescriptible me inundó al sentirlo recorriéndome, al sentirme finalmente llena de él, llena de aquél desconocido que sentía conocer de siempre. Mi placer iba más allá del placer carnal.

No puedo entender cómo finalmente me sentía completa. Pero…

¿quién era él? ¿quién era ese hombre que podía dominarme de tal forma? Necesitaba ver su rostro, necesitaba ver quién era él así que al saberlo totalmente concentrado en invadir mi intimidad estiré mi brazo para encender la luz, al presionar el apagador un fuerte sonido me hizo incorporarme en la cama. La luz invadía mi habitación, el sonido era mi despertador, eran las siete de la mañana y todo había sido solo un sueño…

Salgo de la cama muy a mi pesar. Aunque no me parezca debo ir a trabajar, las cuentas no se pagan solas y yo tengo bastantes cuentas por pagar. Me doy una ducha y me arreglo un poco para ir al trabajo.

Trabajo para una casa editorial "Black letters" que maneja un sinfín de periódicos, revistas y mi sueño la editorial Millenium. Justo la causa por la que entré a trabajar a "Femme" una revista que como su nombre lo dice es solo para chicas.

Jamás en mi vida había leído ésta revista y antes de llegar aquí juré no leer una. Pero si deseaba entrar a la editorial Milleniun necesitaba ingresar por algún sitio y la primer oportunidad fue "Femme" en la sección de "lugares para visitar" y otra sección de moda. La verdad es que hubiera tomado la sección de finanzas aunque no llevo bien ni las mías con tal de ganar un poco más. Los alquileres son caros en Tokio.

- ¡creo que alguien tuvo sexo anoche!- grita mi castaña amiga Makoto Kino al verme entrar por la puerta, yo me apresuro a cerrarle la boca.

- Shh, Makoto- la reprendo- no hagas eso. Todos te escucharán

- de todos modos no tuviste sexo ¿verdad?

Yo niego con la cabeza

- pero luces como si hubieras tenido una noche loca de pasión.

- volví a tener ese sueño...

- ¿otra vez?- se sorprende mi amiga- Rei, tal vez eso quiera decir algo ¿cuántas veces has tenido ese sueño en el último mes? ¿tres, cuatro veces?

- ocho...

- ¿y al menos lograste verle la cara?-me interroga Makoto

- no, otra vez justo cuando voy a hacerlo el sueño termina. Es tan frustrante.

- Lo imagino. Tener ese sexo con un hombre tan candente sin verle la cara debe ser desesperante...Mira, estuve leyendo tu carta astral y...

- ¡Hino!- escucho un grito conocido y frunzo el ceño.

- el tigre siberiano me llama- le digo a mi amiga bromeando un poco.

Sé quien me llama. Es mi horroroso jefe que tiene una sola misión en la vida: arruinar la mía.

- llegaste tarde- es lo primero que me dice.

- no tengo horario de entrada, pero son las nueve cinco, Diamante...-gruño tras cerrar la puerta.

- Ahora lo tienes: entras a las nueve y no hay tolerancia...

- De acuerdo ¿de eso querías hablarme? Entendido.- Digo tras dar media vuelta e intentar abrirla.

- Espera.

Si, lo presentía...Ésta no es la mejor forma de empezar mi día.

- Siéntate.- Me ordena con esa voz autoritaria que tanto detesto. La verdad es que prefiero al autoritario hombre de mis los sueños- Necesito que hagas un reportaje.

- Diamante. Tengo mis reportajes cubiertos. Te he entregado incluso algunos adelantados.

- Éste es un trabajo especial. Necesito que vayas a Escocia a hacer un reportaje.

- ¿yo?- digo incrédula- ¿ampliaremos los lugares de "a dónde ir" hasta Escocia? ¿o quieres una sección de moda sobre cómo visten las chicas escocesas?

Mi jefe me pone mala cara, pero eso no es raro.

- No tengo porqué explicártelo...Pero lo haré. Tenemos un nuevo socio en "Black Letters" y justo es el dueño de una de las marcas más importantes de Whisky. Quiere que hagamos un reportaje para nuestra revista.

- ¿para una revista de chicas?- eso es imposible.- Existen otras revistas en las que podría adaptarse mejor que a una en la que el tema principal del mes próximo será "las 28 posiciones sexuales más candentes" ¿no lo crees?

- Me pagó en Euros. No me interesa cuestionarlo.

- ¿publicarás un artículo sobre el Whisky en una revista de mujeres?

- El tipo es jodidamente rico. Si quisiera que le publicara un artículo de Hamsters...créeme que lo haría- dice sin reparo el hombre de cabello platinado- Le ofrecí un periodista de verdad...pero te pidió exclusivamente a ti.

Claro, un hombre rico pide a una recién egresada de periodismo para darlo a conocer en Japón.

- ¿cuándo tengo que irme?- Me resigno. La verdad es que no me caerían mal unas vacaciones pagadas a cuenta del pesado de Diamante Black.

- Mañana mismo.

- ¿qué?- no puede ser- ¿mañana? Diamante. Sabes que en una semana tengo que ir a la universidad. Es mi examen de titulación.

- No te exigiré que vayas- afirma el pálido hombre ante mi- solo te despediría. Si no lo haces, perderé mucho dinero y sabes que detesto perder dinero

- ¿no puede ir alguien más?- digo muy a mi pesar. Muero por ir, pero...también es mi titulación...

- lo habría. Pero la única persona que tiene la suficiente preparación para hacerlo aparte de ti se fue de vacaciones indefinidas ¿lo olvidaste?

Claro que no lo he olvidado...creo que nunca lo olvidaré.

- ¿vas a chantajearme? Creo que sabes que no cedo a chantajes...

- voy a proponerte un trato- termina por decir el importante señor Black-Si haces éste trabajo me aseguraré de que trabajes en Editorial Milenium...incluso, si lo haces muy bien y ese excéntrico millonario queda convencido con el artículo...haré que publiquen tu libro.

- Dijiste que era basura...

- Para mi lo es...pero tal vez para otros no lo sea.

- ¿cuánto tiempo tengo que estar allá?- lo interrogo

- hasta que termines tu historia. Pero... si la acabas pronto tal vez puedas estar a tiempo para tu examen...

- Acepto...-termino por decir- Solo quiero saber algo

- Lo que quieras...

- sé que me odias ¿por qué haces esto por mi?

- No lo hago por ti. Lo hago por mi- me asegura él- Es demasiado dinero. Y si pudiera mandar a alguien más lo haría. Pero eres la única con buena redacción y capaz de hacer algo medianamente decente con ese hombre. Ten tus boletos. Ya está todo arreglado: vuelo, hotel y algo de viáticos para comidas.

- Entonces creo que no te veré en un tiempo- caigo en cuentas y eso me hace sonreír más de lo que debería.

- No. Afortunadamente no. Pero quiero tus artículos todas las semanas ¿entendido? O no te pagaré.

. Claro...éste es el Diamante Black que conozco.

Salgo de la oficina de éste hombre insoportable y me dirijo a mi cubículo. Sí, tal vez tenga razones para odiarme y por ello debería de desconfiar de su oferta. Pero necesito pagar mis cuentas y el alquiler.

- ¿qué quería el tigre siberiano?- me interroga mi castaña amiga.

- Me voy a Escocia.

- Vaya que el muy bastardo te quiere lejos- se ríe ella mientras analiza sus predicciones astrológicas.

- Lo digo en serio. Mañana salgo a Escocia. Debo hacer un artículo sobre un demente multimillonario que decidió hacerse socio de la editorial y que fabrica Whisky

- Mhm. Me encanta el whisky en margaritas...

- Ese es Tequila- La corrijo.

- me da igual. En una lady´s night me bebo todo a la par.-cuenta despreocupada mi castaña amiga- ¿pero de verdad te irás a Escocia?

Yo asiento resignada.

- Fue un ultimátum, Makoto. Es eso o me despide.

- Pero tienes tu examen de titulación en unos días...

- También tengo cuentas por pagar. Bastantes...y nadie las pagará por mí. Además, Diamante dijo que si me apresuro puedo volver antes de ese día y me ha ofrecido que si ese artículo le gusta al anciano publicará mi libro.

- ¿lo dices en serio?

- Parece que mucho dinero está de por medio.

- ¿y porqué te ofreció el trabajo a ti? - duda mi amiga- No dudo de tus capacidades. Si alguien aquí pude hacerlo esa eres tú, pero ambas sabemos que te detesta y los motivos por los cuales lo hace...¿no será una trampa?

- También lo pensé. Pero no tengo otra opción, amiga. Estoy en la quiebra, tengo a cuestas el préstamo de la universidad y mis tarjetas...

Makoto termina por resignarse y luego toma sus cartas astrales y sonríe.

- Oye, tal vez eso tenga que ver con la alineación de tus planetas regentes.

- Mako...

- Si, si. Lo he visto en tu carta astral además, las runas dicen...

- ¡las runas!

- Si, si. Te dije que tomé un curso de lectura de runas por internet- me confiesa con orgullo al ver mi escepticismo- y dicen que hay algo que te une a tierras lejanas...el amor de tu vida.

Yo le pongo mala cara ¡sí como no, "el amor de mi vida" ella ignora mi mala cara y continua hablando.

- Al principio pensé que era por...bueno, que tenía relación con quien tu y yo conocemos. Pero no... esto es algo más.

- Algo más...

- Tal vez ese anciano millonario se enamore de ti y termine por pagar tus deudas- Bromea mi amiga soltando una carcajada.

- Mako-chan. Eres terrible- termino por reír yo también- ¿crees que puedas hacerte cargo de mi departamento mientras estoy fuera?

Le entrego mi juego de llaves adicionales a Makoto que ella toma amablemente.

- claro. Cuidaré tus cajas de empacar como si fueran mías- se burla de nuevo- ¿cuándo piensas desempacar, Hino?

- Al parecer hoy no. Tengo que ir a hacer maleta. Pero si tu lo deseas puedes hacerlo por mi

- me encantará hurgar entre tus cosas- confiesa maliciosa

- de igual forma sabes el 90% de todo- digo sin que me importe mucho mientras guardo mis cosas en la bolsa.

- Lo sé. Oye Rei...- Me llama cuando me pongo de pie- ¿necesitas dinero? digo para el viaje. Sabes que cuentas conmigo, amiga.

- gracias Mako-chan. Pero ya has hecho bastante. Diamante me dio boletos de avión, tengo un hotel reservado y algo de viáticos. Estaré bien.

- De acuerdo. Pero no olvides llamarme si necesitas cualquier cosa. Trae a mano siempre tu pasaporte y si encuentras un rubio guapo por aquellos lugares llámame inmediatamente.

Eso me hace reír y luego niego con la cabeza.

- Lo tomaré en cuenta.

- Rei...

Makoto se pone de pie también y me abraza fraternalmente.

- cuídate mucho...voy a extrañarte.

- y yo a ti, mako-chan. Te mandaré correos y fotos.

Ella sonríe resignada y yo hago lo mismo para luego irme. Makoto no es solo mi amiga, es parte de mi familia... más bien es mi única familia.

Soy una persona sin raíces. No sé quiénes fueron mis padres y tampoco sé si soy de Tokio o si soy de alguna otra parte de Japón. Fui abandonada a las puertas de un orfanato como vulgarmente se cuenta en alguna que otra novela.

Fuí adoptada por el matrimonio Hino que era una pareja de ancianos, fueron muy buenos conmigo. Del señor Hino vino mi gusto por las letras y de la señora Hino solo recibí amor, aunque solo fue por muy poco tiempo, Murieron hace un par de años.

Tuve la suerte de que me dejaran una modesta herencia con la que pude subsistir algún tiempo y pagar parte de la universidad. Para la otra tuve que sacar un préstamo que aún sigo pagando, pero creo que valdrá la pena. Algún día quiero ver publicados mis libros en las grandes librerías de Tokio y de todo el mundo.

No me es muy difícil empacar mis cosas para el viaje. La verdad es que no tengo tantas y la mayoría de ellas aun están en cajas por un desafortunado incidente que no deseo traer a colación ahora.

El vuelo es tranquilo, aunque tengo que volar quince horas y hacer una escala en Londres donde tengo que esperar cinco horas mi nuevo vuelo. Siempre he soñado con conocer Londres, pero éste no es un viaje de placer y lo único que puedo ver es la sala de espera del aeropuerto Heathrow.

Cuando por fin estamos en Escocia salgo buscando a la persona que se supone llegaría por mi. Según decía el correo que me envió Diamante es una persona de todas sus confianzas. No sabía que ese monstruo confiara en alguien más que en él y eso me preocupa. ¿quién sería amigo de un hombre tan desagradable?

Un muchacho de cabello rojizo y pantalones verdes tiene un letrero con mi nombre. Definitivamente es amigo de Diamante, tiene un porte desagradable y una mirada siniestra, pero sonríe al verme.

- ¿Rei Hino?- Me pregunta y yo asiento- Diamante me pidió que viniera por usted.

- Excelente. Ha sido un viaje bastante pesado- le digo mientras le extiendo mi maleta y salimos del aeropuerto.

- oh, creo que lo será aun más.

Prefiero no preguntar a que se refiere. Tengo un presentimiento, uno muy muy malo y no me equivoco.

Luego de subir a su auto, Rubeus me conduce a una estación de autobuses y me entrega un boleto.

- ¿y esto? ¿creí que me llevaría a mi hotel

- Claro que no, Rei- Me dice con toda confianza el muy cínico- Diamante me pidió que te comprara un boleto de autobús y te llevara a la estación. Dijo que adorabas viajar en autobús...

Maldito enfermo. Veo mi boleto y me extraño de ver el nombre

- ¿"Inverness"? - pronuncio

- Si. Te compré la ruta larga, Diamante insistió. Dijo que adorabas los viajes largos en autobús. Yo me ofrecí a llevarte en mi helicóptero, pero dijo que no era necesario. Que tu eres una aficionada a "recorrer largos camino"

- Si, Ese es Diamante...-gruño mientras camino al andén y veo un espantoso autobús- Adivino...también te dijo que odio los lujos ¿verdad?

- Ni más ni menos. Eres una chica rara, Rei Hino...

- Nos vemos, Rubeus...

- Por cierto. Te conseguí ventanilla como te gusta.

No lo puedo creer. El maldito desgraciado de Diamante se ha esmerado hasta en el más mínimo detalle para hacerme la vida miserable. Sabe perfectamente que me pongo mal con los viajes largos, sobre todo si me toca ventanilla. Que me es desesperante estar encerrada en un lugar por tanto tiempo y que vendo mi alma por un lugar en primera clase. ¿qué otros "detalles" me habrá programado el infeliz?

El autobús toma la carretera con rumbo desconocido para mi. Creí que entrevistaría al anciano en Edimburgo, por el contrario voy al otro lado de este país, ¿porqué se habrá empeñado tanto Diamante en que fuera yo la que hiciera la entrevista? Digo, no soy exactamente reconocida por mis trabajos, dudo que un anciano esconces que usa falda insista en que sea yo la que haga su reportaje. Seguro solo quería molestarme y para su suerte, lo está logrando. Solo espero terminar pronto para poder volver a tiempo para mi examen de titulación. Muero por titularme y poder aspirar a un mejor puesto, o al menos buscar un trabajo donde mi jefe no me odie.

Veo poco a poco desaparecer los majestuosos edificios de Edimburgo y ser sustituidos por montañas y más montañas. En un momento dado no veo más que campo y me quedo dormida...

_El agua del cristalino río corría veloz bajando de las montañas. Una hermosa niña de cabello negro y enormes ojos amatista se inclinaba a beber algo de agua, luego escucha una voz que la llama con premura._

_- Bridget, Bridget- gritaba un niño rubio con unos extraños ojos de hielo._

_- Jeditte- sonríe la pequeña encontrándose con una corona de lirios casa blanca que le obsequió el chico- ¿para mí? Gracias..._

_- Bridget, debo irme- se apena el chico algunos años más grande que ella._

_- ¿irás a tu casa?_

_- No. Me iré lejos de Elgin. Papá nos llevará a Edimburgo. Quiere que yo estudie y quiere hacer unos negocios allá._

_- ¿entonces te irás para siempre?- se entristece la niña._

_- No. Para siempre no. Pero me iré algún tiempo- explica el chico unos años mayor que la pequeña- Cuando sea mayor, Briss Cuando sea rico...volveré, volveré para casarme contigo._

_La niña se sorprende al escuchar aquellas palabras. No debía tener más de siete años pero había visto a algunas de sus vecinas el día de sus bodas, coronadas con guirnaldas de flores y lucían tan hermosas._

_- ¿me esperarás, Bridget?_

_La niña no respondió. No sabía que responder, adoraba a Jedite. Siempre la cuidaba y ambos jugaban durante horas corriendo por doquier pero... ¿casarse?_

_- Solo promete esperarme- suplica el muchachito- júrame que no te casarás con nadie más, Bridget. Yo volveré, volveré por ti._

_- ¿yo casarme? Odio a los niños- hace un gesto de asco la pequeña niña y el rubio sigue con rostro preocupado_

_- Por favor, júramelo...júrame que me esperarás_

_- Te lo juro- promete la niña._

_Aquel niño rubio abraza a la pequeña emocionado por la respuesta. Luego ambos se alejan poco a poco de aquel río para volver a casa. Aquel lugar olía a manantial, olía a río, olía a vida..._

Abro mis ojos. Ese sueño ha sido muy real. ¿dónde me encuentro? Veo una palmeta que indica un nombre "Elgin". Paramos solo un segundo en la terminal, pero una rara sensación invade la boca de mi estómago. Tal vez debido a mi claustrofobia y al largo viaje. Muero de hambre, quizás sea mejor volver a dormir.

Abro los ojos y hay alguien al lado mío. Es una mujer de ojos grises que me mira como bicho raro, ¿qué habré dicho? Makoto siempre se burla diciendo que hablo dormida. Tal vez no sea lo que dije, sino el idioma en el que lo hice. No ha de ser muy común encontrarse con una chica que hable en japonés dormida.

Tardamos más de hora y media en llegar a Inverness donde finalmente puedo volver a tocar tierra firme ¡estoy agotada!

Agradezco a todos los Kamis no tener tantas cosas y haberme visto obligada a viajar solo con una maleta y una mochila al hombro. ¿qué sería de mi viajando sola y con veinte maletas distintas trasbordando de un avión a un autobús y si Diamante pudiera seguro de un autobús a una carreta antigua en un día lluvioso.

Tomo un Taxi y le doy el domicilio de mi hotel ¿porqué no me sorprende que no sea en Inverness ? sino que sea a 22km de la ciudad que parecía no estar nada mal, justo en Drumnadrochit (creo que Diamante buscó el lugar más difícil de pronunciar para hacerme pasar dificultades.

Mi hotel termina siendo no un hotel, sino una posada. "la posada Campbell" y a mi lo único que me viene a la mente es una sopa de lata y que muero de hambre. Creo que mi última comida fue en el avión hace ya varias horas.

El señor Campbell y su esposa con un matrimonio de edad avanzada. La Señora Campbell al saber de dónde venía y toda mi odisea se ofreció a llevarme la cena a mi habitación sin costo. Son buenas personas.

Luego de una merecida ducha me pongo una inmensa camisa deportiva y me meto a la cama para comer mi sopa. Es una sopa casera, pero bien podría ser de lata y no me importaría, muero de hambre y jamás había estado tan cansada. Tengo una carta que Diamante envió con los señores Campbell, pero la leeré mañana, por hoy estoy harta de Diamante Black...

El obscuro manto negro de la noche cubría todo Drumnadrochit. Aun con lo maravilloso que pudiera ser la vista de las montañas de los Highlands, era la cascada de ébano que enmarcaba el rostro angelical de una chica japonesa en aquella austera cabaña de los Campbell lo que llamaba la atención de un sujeto, un sujeto entre las sombras que solo pudo susurrar:

- Te encontré...

**¡Hola!**

**este es el primer capítulo de una historia que AUN estoy escribiendo, pero como es cumpleaños de una personita muy muy especial, creo que bien merece la pena lanzarlo al aire :)**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Irais! Espero te guste la sorpresa.**

**Chicos y chicas. Esta es una historia que vino mi cabeza hace tiempo y me lancé a escribirla. No tengo el tiempo que quisiera ni las energías para plasmarla, por lo que voy paso a pasito, pero quiero compartirla con ustedes ¿qué les parece el inicio?**

**¡Nos vemos pronto!**

**La maga**


	2. El anciano señor Moncrieff

**Vidas pasadas**

**Capitulo 2**

**"El Anciano señor Moncrieff"**

Despierto y apenas son las siete, aunque parece que he dormido mil años. Durante la noche tuve la sensación de que alguien me observaba dormir, pero seguramente era mi imaginación. Atranqué bien la puerta y todo está justo donde lo dejé anoche, solo la ventana está entreabierta y prefiero pensar que todo fue producto del cansancio de aquel viaje tan pesado.

Me desperezo y tomo una ducha para salir con rumbo a la casa del anciano señor Moncrieff. La verdad es que no tengo la menor idea de cómo sea el hombre, a pesar de ser uno de los dueños de un imperio fabricante de Whiskys no encontré nada en internet sobre él y eso me parece extraño ¿quién no está en internet hoy en día?

La carta que mi apreciado jefe, Diamante Black me envió con el señor Cambell me decía que tengo que ir a la casa del anciano Moncrieff que según me contó la señora Campbell está bastante alejada de Drumnadrochit como para que pueda ir caminando y que no encontraría cochero alguno que quisiera llevarme a la casa de aquel hombre que es famoso por su mal humor y por su gusto de ser ermitaño, un hombre que vive en un autoexilio y del que incluso los señores Campbell que han vivido aquí toda su vida no conocen. Eso empieza a parecerme extraño ¿quién es éste hombre que guarda tanto misterio? Si, creo que la respuesta tendré que averiguarla yo misma.

El señor Campbell fue lo suficientemente amable como para traerme cerca de "Moncrieff Camp" al parecer ésta propiedad en los Highlands es demasiado privada, porque aun cuando me han dejado cerca he tenido que caminar más de quince minutos por una brecha privada, tuve suerte de traer mis tenis conmigo, caminar esto con tacones habría sido la muerte.

Cuando me acerco lo suficiente lo veo, una reja de hierro forjado con el nombre "Moncrieff Camp" grabado en la parte alta. No veo a nadie cerca, lo que me parece por demás extraño, así que entro cuidadosamente. La casa central de la propiedad es inmensa, parece como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado por aquí y por la inmensa cantidad de polvo que veo en la argolla de la puerta me doy cuenta que probablemente así sea.

luego de un par de golpe en la puerta, sale a recibirme una mujer anciana ¿acaso no hay gente joven en todo Drumnadrochit? Le digo que vengo a entrevistar al señor Moncrieff y luego de un momento de duda, la mujer de cabello cano termina por conducirme a través de la casa que comparado con mi departamento a mi me parece un palacio.

Me lleva hasta una inmensa puerta de madera y me dice que el señor Moncrieff se encuentra adentro y me deja a solas, por lo que vuelvo a tocar la puerta y escucho un leve "adelante" de una voz masculina ¿será él?

Al entrar me encuentro con algo muy diferente a lo que esperaba, si. Hay un hermoso e inmenso estudio con libros de piso a techo que impresionaría a cualquiera. Un escritorio de roble junto a un ventanal que podría emitir toda la luz del mundo, pero que está cubierto por una cortina de terciopelo rojo.

Frente al escritorio dos sillas, una ocupada por un guapo hombre rubio de ojos verdes que me sonríe encantado, es joven y atractivo, seguro a Makoto le encantaría...

- Señorita Hino, bienvenida- Me saluda el rubio con amabilidad- pase, por favor...

Yo acerco mis pasos lentamente, éste lugar tiende a ser algo tétrico, pero aun así me acerco y veo que lentamente se gira la silla principal de éste imponente escritorio, debe ser el viejo señor Moncrieff

Para mi sorpresa quien se gira es un hombre de cabello negro y unos profundos ojos color zafiro, unos ojos que me miran con sorpresa y ¿temor?

- Endymion. Ella es Rei Hino, la chica que se encargará de hacer el artículo para la revisa para la cual compraste acciones ¿recuerdas?

El hombre de cabellos negros parece no recordar del todo ya que mira amenazante al rubio, creo que si no fuera por mi tendrían una discusión apocalíptica.

- Señor Moncrieff- extiendo mi mano al pelinegro, pero él la rechaza.

- Señorita Hino, bienvenida...

- Bueno, amigo...Señorita Hino...Los dejo charlando, tengo algunos documentos que revisar- Se escabulle el rubio, me cae bien al instante.

- Andrew... no vayas lejos...- Pide casi como una orden el señor Moncrieff a lo que el rubio asiente, ahora sé que ese rubio se llama, Andrew. luce amigable.

Cuando finalmente estamos a solas el señor Moncrieff me pide que me siente. No es el anciano que yo imaginaba que sería.

- Señor Moncrieff, ¿qué edad tiene usted? Me han dicho que debía entrevistarme con un hombre mayor y usted…no lo es.

Creo que mi primer comentario causa gracia a éste hombre que sonríe de lado, luce tan sexy sonriendo de lado… ¿qué estoy diciendo? ¡Hino, pon atención! .

Me analiza con su mirada zafiro de pies a cabeza y yo me estremezco, es casi como si me tocara.

- Mi edad no importa, señorita Hino. La verdad es que soy mucho mayor de lo que aparento ser.

¿cuánto es lo más grande que puede ser éste hombre? ¿28, 29 años? y me estoy yendo muy lejos.

- ya veo… ¿desea comenzar la entrevista ahora?- Intento romper el silencio que se crea entre nosotros.

- Señorita Hino, le seré sincero- hace una pausa, pero sin quitar su mirada de mi- yo no doy entrevistas…jamás

Eso si me ha sorprendido, entonces ¿qué carajos hago aquí?

- Ha sido Andrew quien ha orquestado todo a mis espaldas- me cuenta apenado.

- ¿entonces será a él a quien tenga que entrevistar?- Digo sin poder ocultar mi pesar y me apeno por ello.- Necesito volver con un artículo o estaré despedida.

Endymion guarda silencio un segundo y frunce el ceño ¿qué estará pensando?

- Como le dije, no doy entrevistas… pero puedo mostrarle las destilerías y todo Moncrieff Camp, ¿le será suficiente para su artículo?

¿cómo?

- Señorita Hino, ¿le gustaría conocer Moncrieff Camp?

¿tengo opción?

- Claro- le sonrío. "Estoy del otro lado del mundo gracias a usted, señor Moncrieff ¿me queda de otra?" él me mira poniendo mala cara ¿acaso puede leer mis pensamientos? ¡lo dudo!

Ahora sonríe. ¿qué le pasa éste hombre?

- La verdad es que no esperaba su visita. Justo ahora tengo muchas cosas por hacer. Pero podríamos empezar con el recorrido a partir de mañana.

- De acuerdo…

- Le pediré a Enid que le muestre su habitación.

- Le agradezco- digo educada- pero no es necesario, estoy hospedada en el pueblo.

- Drumnadrochit no tiene lugares decentes para hospedarse- gruñe el pelinegro

- Tal vez no sean elegantes, pero hay lugares bastante decentes de Drumnadrochit, señor Mocrieff- gruño. ¡qué le pasa a éste hombre!

- prefiero que se quede en Moncrieff Camp, señorita Hino.

- Y yo prefiero tener total libertad de ser y hacer lo que mejor me parezca, señor Moncrieff. Lo veré mañana ¿a qué hora le parece bien?

él me pone mala cara. Parece no estar acostumbrado a que le den la contra, "Lo lamento, señor Moncrieff. No soy una de sus propiedades"

- Andrew la llevará a Drumnadrochit, hasta el lugar donde se esté quedando y él pasará por usted mañana a las nueve de la mañana ¿le parece bien?

- Estoy de acuerdo en que Andrew me lleve a las afueras de Moncfieff Camp. Mañana lo veré aquí mismo, como hoy.

- El camino a Drumnadrochit es bastante solitario. No dejaré que se arriesgue a que le pase algo, señorita Hino.

- ¿qué puede pasarme, Señor Moncrieff, que me muerda una cabra?- Bromeo mientras me pongo de pie.

- Eso no está a discusión, Señorita Hino. Andrew la acompañará hasta su hotel y pasará ahí mismo el día de mañana.- Me dice el hombre ante mi con voz autoritaria.

- Le agradezco. Pero no soy una de sus empleadas que hacen lo que a usted le place, señor Moncrieff. Lo veré mañana.

Salgo de su estudio notando como aprieta las manos. Seguro no está acostumbrado a que nadie le de la contra. Lo lamento, Endymion Moncrieff. Siempre hay una primera vez.

Andrew me lleva hasta las afueras de los terrenos de Moncrieff Camp. El lugar es inmenso pero mi mente está perdida en aquellos ojos zafiro. Aun a varios kilómetros de él puedo sentir sus ojos sobre mí ¿qué ocurre? ¿quién eres, Endymion Moncrieff? no lo sé, pero voy a averiguarlo…

Camino a Drumnadrochit me encuentro con unos amables campesinos que me llevan hasta la posada de los Campbell. Ellos no cuentan con internet pero cuando busco lo suficiente me encuentro con una cómoda cafetería con internet inalámbrico donde puedo contactar a Makoto por mensajería instantánea.

Makoto: Hey, ¿qué tal viajera? ¿qué tal tu vuelo?

Rei: Ni lo digas..

Makoto: ¿qué hizo el maldito ahora?

Rei: Solo te diré que si hubiera podido me habría contratado un boleto en tortuga.

Makoto: ¿en Edimburgo hay tortugas?

Rei: ¿Edimburgo? ¡ojalá!. Estoy en Drumnadrochit, Makoto.

Makoto: ¿Drumna qué?

Rei: Estoy en los Highlands, a varias horas de Edimburgo.

Makoto: Sabía que había gato encerrado. Maldito Diamante. ¿y qué tal el anciano al que vas a entrevistar? ¿qué tan viejo es?

Rei: ¿Anciano?

Makoto: EL señor Moncrieff

Rei: oh, para nada es un anciano.

Makoto: ¿en serio? ¿es guapo?

Makoto: Rei… ¿es guapo?

Rei: es extraño. MUY EXTRAÑO

Makoto: ¿y tu estas bien?

Rei: Claro…pero me costará un poco más del tiempo que imaginé obtener mi artículo. El excéntrico no da entrevistas…tendré que sacar yo misma mis conjeturas.

Makoto: Deberías de tomarle una foto…estoy interesada…

Rei: Creo que te agradaría más su amigo…es rubio

Makoto: Mmmhhmm….Rubio…. me encantan. También tómale una foto.

Rei: Mako- chan…debo irme, te escribiré después.

Makoto: de acuerdo…tengo algunas predicciones que hacer.

Rei: ¿más clases por internet?

Makoto: No subestimes mis conocimientos

Rei: ok, ok. No lo haré… te escribo luego

Makoto: Cuídate, amiga. Si necesitas algo, lo que sea…

Rei: Lo sé y muchas gracias, Mako-chan…

Makoto: hasta pronto…

Makoto a diferencia mía creció con sus dos padres y una hermana menor. Su familia es muy agradable y por qué no decirlo, también muy rica.

Siempre me sorprendió que una joven con el talento y la preparación de Makoto terminara escribiendo horóscopos en una revista, pero cuando la conocí mejor lo supe.

A ella no le gusta seguir las reglas, no le gusta cumplir las expectativas, salvo las suyas. Cuando sus padres vieron que ella tenía talento para el tenis la metieron a clases de tenis y luego desertó. Luego cuando demostró ser muy buena para la cocina le contrataron maestros profesionales egresados de Le cordon Bleu y también desertó. Cuando decidió que le gustaba la astrología nadie la tomó en cuenta y ella fue feliz con eso.

Un día, mientras me contaba todas sus empresas fallidas le pregunté la causa de su deserción, digo. Si a mi me hubieran dado las herramientas suficientes para cumplir mis sueños yo no habría dudado un solo segundo, pero ella me contestó que quería que sus logros fueran sus logros, propios. No por ser la hija de la familia Kino quería que le resolvieran la vida. A ella le gustaba trabajar por sus cosas y ganárselas, aunque jamás rechazaba la mensualidad que su padre le depositaba en el banco, ni al departamento exclusivo en una de las zonas más caras de Tokio, aunque adoro su departamento, es precioso.

Mi cuarto en la posada de los Campbell no está nada mal, aunque es demasiado pequeño. Éste lugar es demasiado pequeño y no he visto mucha gente joven por ningún lado, todo esto es tan diferente a Tokio, parece que el tiempo transcurre tan lento aquí.

Por la mañana luego de desayunar algo junto a la señora Campbell me dirijo a Moncrieff Camp. Para mi sorpresa encuentro a Andrew aguardando por mí a medio camino en un cádilac ¿cómo sabía? Conociendo al señor Moncrieff puedo imaginar que Andrew lleva aquí una eternidad.

- Andrew, ¿verdad?

- Así es- Me confirma el rubio mientras enciende la marcha del auto- Eres puntual

- Te mandó Endymion ¿verdad?- lo interrogo, él asiente- ¿cuánto llevas esperando por mi?

- una hora, tal vez un poco más.

- ¿siempre es tan controlador?- lo interrogo

- A mi amigo le gusta que las cosas salgan bien, Rei. Te puedo llamar Rei ¿verdad?

- Claro.

- Excelente, tú solo llámame Andrew.

- ¿eres "solo Andrew"?- me intereso

- Andrew Gustave Arthur Ferguson VIII. Así que por favor…solo llámame "Andrew"

- Encantada, Andrew. Me agrada conocer personas de mi edad ¿dónde se han metido todos los jóvenes de Drumnadrochit?

- La mayoría estudian en Invernes, otros en Edimburgo, pero si tienes suerte tal vez hoy la tarde puedas ver a algunos. Muchos chicos que estudian fuera vuelven a casa el fin de semana, el resto del tiempo Drumnadrochit es un lugar solitario.

- Me pude dar cuenta- digo entre dientes

- Imagino que es muy distinto a Tokio ¿verdad?

- completamente distinto. Aunque es un lugar muy lindo…

- ¿cómo te sientes en Escocia, Rei?- Pregunta Andrew mientras me mira interesado- ¿Cómo en casa?

- todo esto es muy distinto a mi casa, Andrew. Mi casa es un pequeño departamento donde apenas cabemos mis libros y yo.

- Endymion me dijo que rechazaste su oferta de hospedarte en Moncrieff Camp

- Endymion es un hombre controlador y no me interesa ser controlada por él.

- Que rápido sacaste deducciones de él

- ¿me equivoco?- Lo reto

- Para nada…controlador es una de las palabras que mejor lo describen- acepta encogiéndose de hombros el rubio- ¡llegamos!

Veo una mirada de alivio en Andrew, creo que no desea hablar de los defectos de su jefe, y eso admirable.

Soy conducida de nueva cuenta al despacho de Endymion Moncrieff donde él aguarda leyendo algunos documentos. Me dedica una mirada que me hace estremecer cuando atravieso la puerta y me pide que lo acompañe a la terraza de su finca.

Desde ahí pueden apreciarse en su totalidad las llanuras de Moncrieff Camp, y los campos de cebada, consigo quedarme muda al ver aquel paisaje, hasta que él me interrumpe ofreciéndome un trago de Whisky.

- ¿lo ha probado antes?- Me interroga mientras me entrega un vaso con whisky y yo niego con la cabeza- ésta es mi reserva favorita.

- ¿no es un poco temprano para beber, Endymion?

Lo veo sonreír ante mis palabras pero igual me entrega el vaso y puedo ver una alianza en su mano.

- solo mis amigos cercanos me llaman por mi nombre, señorita Hino.

- Es un lindo nombre. Me gusta pronunciarlo- le digo quitada de la pena y él vuelve a sonreír. ¿porqué me siente derretir como una colegiala con una simple sonrisa?

- Bebe tu trago- me ordena. Le pongo la peor de mis caras y él se encoge de hombros- por favor

Yo bebo y descubro un sabor familiar en ese trago. Sabe a maderas y a campo, a fuerza y a carácter. No suelo beber mucho, pero éste trago me ha encantado. Creo que el Whisky será mi nueva bebida favorita.

- ¿qué tal?- Se interesa él.

- Es delicioso…¿cómo se llama ésta marca?

- No es una marca. Es un Whisky de mi cava personal. Solo se fabrica para mi consumo, está hecho con cebada de los Highland y de Speyside. Está hecho artesanalmente y añejado en barriles de roble blanco de la mejor calidad.

- Un solo litro de esto debe valer una fortuna-deduzco y él sonríe.

- No tiene precio, Señorita Hino. Es solo para paladares selectos y no me atrevería a comercializar algo como esto.

- Entiendo- murmuro al ver la emoción en su rostro. Creo que Endymion Moncrieff es un apasionado de su trabajo- Imagino que su esposa debe disfrutarlo mucho.

¿pero qué diablos? ¿eso lo dije yo? Maldición.

Él sonríe con una mueca que no le llega a los ojos y observa su alianza con nostalgia, creo que he dicho algo que no debí decir.

- Soy viudo, Señorita Hino. Pero si…a mi mujer le encantaba el Whisky, éste en especial era su favorito, de hecho lleva su nombre…

Se ve que esto le duele bastante y yo me apeno.

- Lo lamento, ¿enviudó recientemente?

- Fue hace bastante tiempo, pero para mí aun se siente como si hubiera sido ayer.- me confiesa con pesar.

- Debe extrañarla mucho.

- Todos los días de mi vida, todo el tiempo, Señorita Hino…

- Llámame Rei- le pido intentando bajar un poco la tensión que siento entre nosotros. Parece que Endymion Moncrieff es un hombre que vive en un campo minado, cada cosa que digo parece descubrir algo que no debería descubrir…

- Rei- me nombra él alargando cada letra de mi corto nombre- ¿y tu tienes novio?

- pues…no- respondo dolida, creo que me ha regresado el momento incómodo con un golpe bajo- por el momento soy solo yo.

Y al decir esto veo ¿una sonrisa en su rostro? No, tal vez sea todavía el Jet Jag.

- ¿y por qué invertir en una revista Japonesa?- Lo interrogo. Para ser alguien que pidió ser entrevistado no consigo sacarle muchas palabras.

- Me gusta ser polifacético, Rei- dice con una media sonrisa- Andrew pensó que era una buena idea invertir en Japón así que lo hice.

- Así como elegir un postre.

- Exacto.

- Debe ser genial tenerlo todo- apenas logro articular.

- No te mentiré, Rei. Es agradable la libertad que me da el vivir holgadamente.

- ¿Holgadamente? Yo creo que vives más que holgadamente- me río al mirar alrededor- ésta terraza es mucho más grande que mi departamento, del que aun no sé como pagaré la renta éste mes.

- podría hablar con tu jefe- ofrece caballeroso el pelinegro.

- ¿con Diamante Miserable Black? Lo dudo. Además, es solo un comentario- aseguro- no te estoy pidiendo ayuda.

- podría hacerlo…

- Gracias, pero no. Solo terminemos con esto y podré volver a Tokio y tu seguir con tu vida.

- Pareces tener prisa por irte- dice algo dolido.

- La tengo. En unos días será mi examen de titulación y tengo que volver pronto.

- Creí que te quedarías más tiempo- murmura con un dejo de molestia.

- Lo siento, habemos personas que tenemos que trabajar para vivir- aseguro .

- Yo también trabajo, Rei.

- Si, pero en definitiva no es lo mismo. Tu eres tu propio jefe, yo no.

- Soy un jefe exigente

-No lo dudo- Respondo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido- ¿y cuándo hablaremos de Moncrieff Camp?

- No hablaremos de Moncrieff camp. De Moncrieff Camp no se habla, se vive- me corrige- debes conocerlo.

- pues vamos a conocerlo

- Todo a su tiempo, Rei- Asegura él- Disfruta tu Whisky

- ¿no iremos a conocer tus tierras?- Me indigno

- Hoy no.

- Señor Moncrieff…¿Me ha hecho venir hasta acá solo para tomar Whisky?- refunfuño

- Creí que preferías llamarme Endymion- Sonríe él

- ¡No estoy jugando! ¿tiene idea de todo lo que he tenido que hacer para estar aquí? ¿para llegar a tiempo?- estoy furiosa

- Si te hubieras quedado en Moncrieff Camp no hubieras tenido que hacer tooodas esas cosas- me responde con total serenidad, aunque veo en su mirada un gesto divertido.

- Tal vez le guste jugar con las personas, señor Moncrieff. Pero yo no soy un juguete y tampoco soy de su propiedad. Si no tiene nada más por decir, me retiro- digo mientras me pongo de pie

- Aun no te he dicho que puedes irte- me reprocha con seriedad mientras tomo mi bolso.

- No le estoy pidiendo permiso. Tengo mil cosas más por hacer que sentarme a perder el tiempo.

Él va a decir algo, pero se detiene. Tal vez no está acostumbrado a que la gente le lleve la contraria o solo es un chico listo y prefiere no decir nada porque realmente si estoy molesta, y me deja ir.

A pesar de las ofertas de Andrew por llevarme prefiero irme por mi propio pie, aunque no es nada divertido. El camino es bastante inclinado y resbalo un par de veces, aunque no me importa ¿quién se cree ése señor Moncrieff para jugar así conmigo? Debo terminar mi trabajo y estar en Tokio lo antes posible para continuar con mi vida, pero eso a él no puede importarle.

En vista de que al desconsiderado señor Moncrieff le importa un bledo mi trabajo decido investigar y me meto a la biblioteca para revisar los registros de Moncrieff Camp.

La finca fue registrada en 1700, seguramente por el tatara tataraa tatara abuelo de Endymion, August Moncrieff. El lugar no tuvo gran movimiento hasta principios de mil ochocientos cuando Endymion Moncrieff tomó posesión del lugar, de ahí en adelante el imperio de los Moncrieff fue haciéndose más y más grande ampliando sus tierras en los Highlands, algunas más en Speyside y unas cuantas en Lowland aunque éstas últimas solo fueron un par de hectáreas . Imagino que fue por ello que lo nombraron con ese nombre, aunque no veo ninguna imagen de ésta familia, aunque eso no tiene nada que ver con mi investigación me gustaría saber como eran los antepasados de éste hombre tan guapo. Diablos, de nuevo estoy pensando en lo atractivo de Endymion, concéntrate, Hino. Concéntrate.

Luego de recopilar algunos datos y de leer hasta cansarme vuelvo a la posada de los Campbell, aunque me siento aburrida. ¿qué harán los jóvenes para divertirse?

Cuando le pregunto al señor Campbell me dice que hay un lugar, "la taberna de O´Malley" donde se reúnen los jóvenes que vienen de Inverness o de Edimburgo los fines de semana a divertirse y me decido a hacer lo mismo. La vida pasa tan lentamente en éste lugar que necesito alegrarme un poco.

Me pongo un vestido corto con tacones altos para ir a aquel lugar que como me contó el señor Campbell justo es donde se esconden los chicos, algunos muy guapos.

Al parecer en éste sitio no están acostumbrados a ver extranjeros, menos a chicas japonesas porque en cuanto entro las miradas se posan en mi que me dirijo directo a la barra a pedir un escoces en las rocas esperando que sea tan bueno como el que bebí en Moncrieff Camp, pero no es así.

A pesar de que algunos chicos se acercan a conversar conmigo y a que me la estoy pasando bien no dejo de sentir como si alguien me observara, como si alguien me vigilara, aunque tal vez sean los nervios, yo no suelo hacer estas cosas, menos en un lugar desconocido ¿pero qué puede pasarme?

Cuando da la una de la mañana y al calor de las copas un par de tipos mal encarados y pelirrojos se acercan a mi haciéndome ofertas que ni muerta aceptaría y luego de propinarle una bofetada al más alto decido irme, creo que la diversión ha terminado para mí por hoy.

Cuando estoy en la posada de los Campbell me desmaquillo siendo consciente de lo ebria que estoy, siento que el suelo se me mueve, creo que ese último escocés en las rocas no fue tan buena idea ¿o serían los seis previos?

Cuando me doy cuenta siento unas manos sobre mí que me sujetan con fuerza y me doy cuenta de quién se trata, es el sujeto del bar.

- Hola, preciosa- murmura en un acento bastante desagradable

- Suéltame, idiota- le ordeno percatándome de qué tan grande es.

- Vamos, mis amigos y yo queremos algo de diversión-me dice al oído y es cuando me doy cuenta que hay otros dos hombres en la habitación.

- Ni lo sueñes imbécil- amenazo dándole un golpe en la entrepierna con el que consigo liberarme.

- Maldita estúpida- me grita el pelirrojo al caer al suelo, luego sus dos compinches sacan un par de navajas de sus bolsillos, maldición- nos las pagarás.

- cobardes- digo al ver que uno de ellos se abalanza sobre mí, pero consigo tirarle la navaja y darle una patada en el rostro con la que mi maestro de defensa personal estaría orgulloso- fuera de aquí.

- ni lo creas, zorra- insulta el pelirrojo y luego suelta una carcajada abierta.

- Creo que la señorita dijo que salieran de aquí- escucho una voz que sale de entre las sombras y entonces lo veo.

- Endymion…-susurro sorprendida ¿cómo entró? ¿cómo sabía que me hospedo aquí?

- Salgan de aquí ahora mismo y no habrá problemas.-les dice con total tranquilidad el Escoces

- Ni lo sueñes idiota- vuelve a decir el pelirrojo lanzándose sobre él.

- así lo haces más fácil- dice con una media sonrisa el señor Moncrieff y da un golpe certero al abdomen del pelirrojo.

Los dos compinches del pelirrojo se abalanzan sobre Endymion con navajas en mano pero él consigue esquivarlos y arrebatarles las navajas a la par amenazando con una a uno de ellos.

- Salgan de aquí…ahora. No lo repetiré…

Los tres lucen aterrados y como pueden consiguen arrastrarse fuera de la posada de los Campbell, cuando finalmente estamos a solas él me mira con ojos fulminantes que me hacen erizar la piel.

- Recoge tus cosas, nos vamos a Moncrieff Camp- me ordena

- Ya te dije que…

- Rei- me nombra con voz fúnebre- Ahora…

Aunque muero por decirle un par de cosas la verdad es que estoy demasiado ebria y también demasiado asustada para llevarle la contraria y meto mis cosas en la maleta, aunque me percato de que en el forcejeo mi computadora ha caído al suelo y la pantalla se ha quebrado, lo escucho decir un "lo arreglaremos más tarde" me dice pero yo no le presto atención, prefiero ignorarlo y lo hago durante todo el camino a Moncrieff camp, él tampoco dice mucho, luce enojado.

El mismo Endymion Moncrieff sube mi maleta a la habitación que me asigna, pero no dice nada, luego me quedo sola.

¿qué le pasa a éste tipo? Yo soy la que debería de estar enojada, fue él quien me trajo casi a la fuerza a aquí.

"También fue él quien te rescató de esos idiotas" me dice una voz en mi interior, aunque estoy lo suficientemente enojada por la forma en la que me trató como para aceptarlo y reconocérselo y prefiero dormir, pero preferir y lograrlo nunca será lo mismo…

Despierto muy de mañana, tal vez sean las seis, porque veo que el cielo está aun pintado de azul y morado. Amo los amaneceres, pero en Tokio rara vez puedo ver uno, al menos uno así de bello.

Salgo de la cama y me doy un baño. A pesar de haber tardado bastante en quedarme dormida cuando por fin lo logré descansé profundamente, como cuando estoy en casa aunque éste lugar no tiene nada que ver con mi casa.

Me pongo unos jeans y una camisa de franela, el día aun es frío aunque no sea invierno. Miro al tocador donde he dejado mi computadora que está destrozada y decido que lo mejor será bajar, algo me dice que Endymion debe estar despierto y no me equivoco.

Soy llevada por el olor a carne y huevos que vienen de un lugar que termina siendo el comedor, Endymion desayuna en la mesa mientras bebe su café, al verme sonríe un poco y me señala un lugar en la mesa el cual yo tomo, me sirve café.

- buenos días- Me dice con voz seca aunque ya no tan enojado como ayer.

- buenos días

- ¿lograste descansar?

- si, lo suficiente- digo a regañadientes.

Endymion me mira y luego me sirve una copa con un extraño líquido que huele bastante mal.

- bébelo- me ordena y yo frunzo el ceño, aquí está otra vez el señor "yo lo controlo todo" ordenándome- es para tu resaca, te sentirás mejor.

¿cómo sabe que tengo resaca? ¿es tan obvio?

- bébelo…- me vuelve a ordenar. La cabeza me taladra y muy a mi pesar lo bebo.

- ¿qué es?

- Remedio local para la resaca. Será mejor que no sepas qué contiene. El Whisky de esa taberna de quinta a la que fuiste es el peor de todos, causa unas resacas terribles.

- ¿qué hacías anoche en mi cuarto?- saco a colación. Él me mira y luego sigue desayunando.

- Come- vuelve a ordenarme y yo lo miro aun más molesta, termina por encogerse de hombros y hablarme- Anoche estaba en O´malleys y…

- ¿no acabas de decir que es una taberna de quinta?

- Lo es. Pero algo me decía que a ti se te ocurriría la terrible idea de ir ahí.

- ¿y fuiste a cuidarme? No necesito niñera. Lo sabes ¿verdad?

- Anoche parecías necesitarla- murmura él con ¿una sonrisa cínica?- ¿cómo se te ocurre ir a un lugar como esos sola? Es peligroso

- Tranquilo, abuelo. Todo está bien- bromeo un poco y eso no parece agradarle.

- Rei. Esos imbéciles se metieron a tu habitación con unas navajas ¿te das una ligera idea de lo que pudieron haberte hecho?

- Pero no lo hicieron, además. Yo sola pude hacerme cargo, es solo que tu no me diste tiempo- me indigno.

- No tenías muy controlada la situación- me riñe

- eso es por que no me diste tiempo. Si hubieras esperado dos segundos más hubieras visto llorar como nenas a esos tres grandulones- decreto sonriente.

- Si algo te hubiera pasado, Rei…no me lo habría perdonado jamás.

- No me paso nada. ¿puedes relajarte un poco? El único saldo negro de anoche es mi resaca y mi computadora portátil…

- si desayunas y bebes esto tu resaca será cosa del pasado, sobre tu portátil no te preocupes, lo solucionaremos…

- no necesito que "resolvamos" nada. Tomaré notas y llegando a Tokio le pediré a Makoto su portátil, al menos hasta que ahorre para una nueva- gruño.

- No te gusta dejarte ayudar ¿verdad, Rei?

- No lo necesito. Jamás he necesitado la ayuda de nadie, se arreglármelas yo sola, Endymion.

Lejos de estar molesto, puedo ver en los ojos de Endymion Moncrieff una sonrisa de orgullo. Como si le diera gusto escuchar eso de mi boca.

- me gusta el orgullo en una chica-dice con una sonrisa encantadora luego da un sorbo final a su café- ¿sabes montar?

Ve mi sorpresa y ríe un poco

- Caballos…¿sabes montar a caballo?- me aclara yo niego con la cabeza, vivo en Tokio, no en un lugar al final del mundo, abuelo- Claro, debí suponerlo. En Tokio no hay muchos caballos, entonces creo que irás conmigo.

- ¿a dónde?

- A conocer los Highlands…

¡Creí que jamás lo diría!

Lo primero que hacemos es ir a las caballerizas que de nueva cuenta son mucho más grandes que mi departamento.

Hay algunos caballos, unos muy grandes e imponentes, dos sobre todo llaman mi atención, son dos caballos negros y resplandecientes que hacen que mi corazón se acelere.

- Son Lady Mars y Tuxedo, pero hoy solo Tuxedo nos acompañará.- me cuenta al verme maravillada con los dos enormes caballo.

Me decepciono un poco, pero creo que tiene toda la razón. Yo no sé cabalgar, pero en verdad me gustaría poder subir a Lady Mars que es tan linda, pero posiblemente caería inmediatamente, jamás he subido a un caballo y prefiero que sea Endymion quien me guíe.

Él me sube al caballo sorpresivamente, luego sube él colocándose detrás de mí. Siempre he visto que lo hacían al revés, pero sospecho que los motivos de Endymion son los de asegurarse que yo no vaya a ningún sitio.

Cuando toma las riendas de Tuxedo él roza mi cintura con sus brazos y es cuando soy consciente del toque de Endymion Moncrieff sobre mi piel.

¿qué es ésta sensación recorriéndome entera? Puedo sentir como un calor me llena el cuerpo entero y está muy lejos de ser solo algo carnal es…es algo más fuerte que yo, algo que no sé explicar.

Recorrer los Highlands es algo que me sería imposible plasmar en éstas letras. El aire fresco, los inmensos campos de cebada, las llanuras inmensas por las que corre el viento cantando una canción que solo yo puedo escuchar, es simplemente…mágico.

Luego de cabalgar un buen rato, Endymion se detiene en un riachuelo para que Tuxedo pueda beber algo de agua. Baja y luego me ayuda a bajar, quedando los dos muy cerca el uno del otro. Mi corazón late aceleradamente y me sonrojo, creo que él se da cuenta porque rápidamente se aleja de mi.

- Es un lugar hermoso- digo mientras me acerco al río y bebo un poco de agua fresca, es deliciosa.

- Los Highlands, señorita Hino, son fascinantes. Son más que un pueblo aburrido con campesinos sin vida.

Sus palabras me dejan boquiabierta. Ha dicho mis palabras, aunque no las he pronunciado a nadie, ni siquiera las he dicho en voz alta.

- Yo no…

- Se como piensas, Rei.

- Yo no he dicho nada.

- He vivido lo suficiente para saber cómo piensa la gente. Tú has crecido en una ciudad por demás caótica, con miles de personas, pero una ciudad solitaria- me dice.

- Tu no luces como un hombre muy acompañado- Regreso. ¡demonios! ¿qué es ésta necesidad de regresarle cada golpe dado?

- No…tienes razón… no soy un hombre muy acompañado, soy un lobo solitario que vive con sus recuerdos…

Esas palabras me duelen, pero me duele más ver su rostro triste, su rostro nostálgico.

- Al menos tiene recuerdos. Yo no tengo nada- le cuento mientras me siento al bordo del río, el camina y se sienta a mi lado- Tu puedes decir que has conocido el amor, que has tenido padres, una familia… yo solo tuve un par de años con una linda pareja de ancianos que me adoptaron, esos fueron los años más felices de mi vida y todo lo que reconozco por familia…

- Yo no conocí a mi madre- me cuenta- y mi padre fue un monstruo que hubiera preferido no haber conocido jamás…

Eso lo hace lucir tan triste, tan vulnerable

- Pero Bridget, Bridget fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida, y con eso se paga todo lo malo que pude haber vivido o lo que viviré…

- Ha de ser hermoso amar y que te amen de la forma en la que tu amas, en la que te amaron…

Una sonrisa triste se cuela por su rostro.

- Anda. Volvamos. Muero de hambre- me dice cambiando su semblante.

- Tu solo piensas en comer ¿verdad?- le reprocho.

- No has visto comer a Andrew- se defiende- él si devora todo a su paso. Yo solo soy un chico grande que hace ejercicio.

- Claro- me divierto- creí que Andrew nos acompañaría.

Él entrecierra los ojos ante mi comentario y veo su rostro ligeramente indignado.

- No, solo usted y yo, señorita Hino. Pero si lo desea puedo invitarlo mañana a acompañarnos- Me dice dolido.

Lejos de molestarme me hace reír. Sus palabras suenan mucho a celos.

- Para ser un multimillonario es usted muy inseguro, Señor Moncrieff- me divierto- ¿nos vamos?

- Claro…

Decido no preguntar por Andrew, pero me parece muy extraño que él no esté aquí, con Endymion. Enid no está por ningún lado, pero el comedor está dispuesto, ese inmenso comedor aterrador en el que fácil podrían caber diez personas.

- ¿ocurre algo?- me cuestiona cuando me ve poner mala cara ante la comida y ante el comedor

- es que…esto es inmenso y la comida tan… distinta.

- ¿te apetece algo más?- me pregunta amable. Enid ha preparado cordero y algunas otras cosas que no se me antojan en lo más mínimo.- Ven, te prepararé algo más.

- ¿tu?- Me sorprendo "Endymion Controlador Moncrieff" ¿cocinando?, vale eso si que es digno de ver- ¿cocinas?

- Claro que si. Anda, vamos a la cocina. Te prepararé algo.

- ¿y toda ésta comida?

- A Andrew seguro le encantará comerla. Ven conmigo- Me indica mientras toma mi mano para conducirme a la cocina que para variar…es enorme.

- ¿tienes algo pequeño en éste lugar?- Comento mientras recorro con la vista la inmensa cocina, a él le causa gracia mi comentario

- creo que el cuarto de las escobas mide un metro por un metro…pero me gustan las cosas en grande, Rei. ¿te apetece una ensalada?

- Claro- Sonrío emocionada.

Endymion va a refrigerador y saca algunas lechugas. Me cuenta que tomó hace algún tiempo unos cursos de cocina. Seguro se llevaría bien con Makoto, yo no cocino…nada.

Lo veo picar con maestría las lechugas y colocarlas en un Bowl, luego busca algunas verduras más y saca un queso de cabra ofreciéndome un poco…me encanta.

- ¿cómo haces para manejar un imperio y tener tiempo para aprender todas estas cosas?- lo interrogo.

- Tengo el tiempo del mundo, Rei. Puedo hacer lo que me plazca- bromeo.

- ¿en verdad? Debe ser interesante todo lo que has aprendido entonces- Le digo con un tono seductor que lo hace distraerse de su corte de verduras cortándose la mano de lleno- gran kami, deja ayudarte.

- No es necesario- me dice al tiempo que se gira.

- No seas necio. Te cortaste, déjame ayudarte- le pido tomando un lienzo y mojándolo un poco. Tomo su mano pero está limpia, sin rastro alguno de sangre- ¿qué es esto, Endymion?

Él me mira como un animal atrapado. No sabe que decir y veo el miedo en sus pupilas.

- Pude ver cómo te cortabas, lo vi. Dime ¿qué ocurre?

- Rei..-apenas y puede decirme.

- ¿qué es todo esto, Endymion? ¿quién eres?- le digo asustada mientras retrocedo un poco

- Rei, por favor- me suplica al darse cuento de mi miedo. Yo me alejo, él se acerca.

- ¡explícame!- grito. Él calla- Me largo

Apenas y consigo dar media vuelta cuando él está frente a mi, asustado. Aterrado. Yo corro escaleras arriba, él me sigue hasta detenernos en la puerta de mi habitación.

- Por favor, Rei. No te vayas. No me dejes- Suplica de una forma, con una voz que no puedo dejar de escuchar, no sé qué me pasa con éste hombre, apenas y lo conozco, pero siento una fuerza poderosa que me atrae a él, que me impide alejarme.

- Exijo una explicación y no intentes engañarme- le ordeno sacando fuerzas para no derretirme ante su mirada ¿qué diablos me pasa con él?- Sé lo que vi.

- Está bien…te explicaré, te responderé todas las preguntas.- Me asegura señalándome una puerta escaleras abajo- vamos a mi estudio ¿quieres?

No me queda más que acompañarlo. Sé que algo no va bien con Endymion Moncrieff, sé que hay algo obscuro en éste hombre y algo que me atrae inminentemente hacia él, y no puedo resistirme.

Tomamos lugar en unos sillones en el estudio de Endymion. Me sirve un trago de Whisky, yo dudo, pero bebo.

- ¿por qué no sangraste, Endymion?-Le pregunto directa y sin rodeos.

- No puedo hacerlo, Rei- me confiesa.

- ¿Qué eres?- Indago

- Soy un hombre…solo soy un hombre…

Yo lo miro incrédula, él se encoje de hombros y toma mi mano poniéndola en su corazón que late acelerado.

- ¿lo sientes?- me pregunta- Soy un hombre, Rei. No soy un monstruo o un demonio…solo un hombre.

- Pero no sangras- le recuerdo.

- No puedo hacerlo- me cuenta apenado

- ¿por qué?

- por que mi sangre está maldita, fue maldecida hace siglos…

La palabra "siglos" es la que retumba en mi cabeza, la que hace que mi boca se seque y bebo un poco de ese Whisky.

- ¿qué edad tienes, Endymion?

- Muchos años, Rei…he perdido la cuenta ya- dice sincero.

- ¿muchos "treinta" muchos "cincuenta", muchos cuántos?- sigo sin entender.

- cumplí treinta y cuatro años por primera vez en mil ochocientos treinta, Rei…

- Si son muchos…-Murmuro sorprendida.

- Rei….soy inmortal…

**¡Hola! **

**He aquí el capitulo 2 de "vidas pasadas" ¿qué tal la sorpresita? todos tenemos nuestros secretos ¿Endymion será el único? No lo creo.**

**Sailor Chibimars, Keiko, Cherry e Irais. Gracias por sus Reviews, chicas. Esta es una historia que no será taaan larga como "la otra mujer" pero tampoco tan corta como "aquel verano" hoy mi vida fuera de FF es bastante movida así que no puedo prometer publicar cada semana, pero me prometo intentarlo cada dos semanas :) Gracias por sus porras y espero que les guste la historia **

**Gracias por su apoyo :D**

**La maga**


	3. Capitulo 3: Bridget

_**Vidas pasadas**_

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**"Bridget"**_

Las palabras de Endymion aun resuenan en mi cabeza "Soy inmortal" son más que increíbles. Una parte de mi me grita que me miente, otra más me exige que le crea.

- ¿Inmortal?

- Inmortal…-me confirma esperando a ver mi respuesta.

- ¿cómo es eso posible? ¿naciste así? ¿qué? ¿cómo?- Estoy confundida- ¿cómo se hace un inmortal?

- Con un hechizo, pero eso te lo contaré después…cuando lleguemos a esa parte- me dice con voz dulce y precavida. Luce preocupado

- ¿me lo contarás? ¿todo?

- Todo lo que quieras saber

- ¿por qué? ¿por qué confiar en mí? Acabas de conocerme, soy solo una extraña….

- no puedo soportar que me mires así…con ese horror…como si fuera un monstruo- me dice apenado

- No debería importarte lo que opine, soy solo una mujer que no volverás a ver en tu vida ¿qué más da?

- Aun si decides irte- "¿si decido irme?" ¡cómo que "si decido irme"! yo me voy, solo vengo de paso- no quiero que te vayas viéndome de esa forma…

- ¿por qué? ¿por qué te importa?

- Porque te pareces mucho a ella, a mi Bridget…

¿a su esposa? ¡me parezco a su esposa! Maldición…

- Jamás soporté que ella me mirara de esa forma…y tú me recuerdas a mi Briss…

- Pero no lo soy- me defiendo herida

- Si, no lo eres…-murmura con amargura- ¿quieres saber cómo empezó todo?

- Por favor…

_**Moncrieff camp 1820**_

_un muchacho alto de profundos ojos zafiro se miraba al espejo no muy convencido de su imagen. _

_- te ves bien- se burla un muchacho rubio que entra a su habitación sin tocar_

_- me veo estúpido - gruñe el pelinegro._

_- oye, es mi traje favorito- se queja el rubio. _

_- no sé porqué te hice caso en vestirme de esta forma, parezco un idiota aristócrata- bufa el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos como un niño tozudo._

_- eres un aristócrata, Eres "Sir Endymion Moncrieff" amigo y si vamos a Elgin a hacer negocios debes verte como tal, no como un peón._

_- lo prefiero así - reniega Endymion- y no me pondré la estúpida boina, eso ni lo sueñes_

_- vale, vale. Me doy por bien servido con que uses el traje- se rinde el rubio- por cierto, amigo... Deberías estar atento en el viaje, tal vez en Elgin encuentres alguna muchacha para que sea tu mujer._

_Endymion bufa y sale de la habitación sin decir nada, el rubio lo sigue._

_- hablo en serio, Endymion. Sabes que tienes que casarte y el tiempo está pasando..._

_- las mujeres solo complican la existencia, Andrew. No necesito a ninguna, puedo complicarme yo mismo._

_- no solo es eso, amigo. Te haría bien algo de compañía y un toque femenino en esta casa. Yo soy muy feliz con mi amada Lita..._

_- eso es por que tu eres un hombre cursi y sentimental. _

_- eso es porque soy un hombre enamorado...perdidamente enamorado- Se defiende el rubio- y a ti no te caería mal enamorarte para que te quites ese genio que te cargas siempre._

_- no necesito esas tonterías. Si quiero compañía pago por ella y asunto arreglado._

_- no todo es ir a un burdel, amigo_

_- tal vez le pague a una de esas chicas para que sea mi esposa.-Sugiere Endymion esperando a ver la respuesta de su amigo_

_- Endymion, Endymion...deberías de tomar esto en serio..._

_- regáñame de camino a Elgin... Se nos hará tarde._

_El pelinegro bajó las escaleras de su propiedad topándose con una mujer castaña de hermosos ojos verdes que la miraba con el ceño fruncido_

_- Lady Ferguson- Saluda educado el pelinegro_

_- Endymion…- Gruñe no muy contenta la mujer de ojos verdes pero su ceño cambia al ver bajar al hombre rubio- Querido…_

_El rubio se abraza a la alta joven y la abraza emocionado besándola en los labios, Endymion solo gruñe._

_- te traje panecillos para el camino- explica la castaña entregando una cesta al rubio_

_- Lita, mi amada Lita… tu siempre piensas en todo…_

_- me preocupo por ti, amor. Vuelve pronto ¿quieres?- pide con voz suave la muchacha_

_- Lo haré- asegura el rubio mientras su amigo suelta un par de gruñidos_

_- te veo en casa, pronto…_

_La muchacha castaña salió sin despedirse del pelinegro que sonrió al verla marchar tan molesta. Luego los dos salieron para subir a sus caballos._

_- Creo que no le agrado a tu esposa- deduce el pelinegro_

_- no "creas" no le agradas- explica el rubio- El que me dieras de regalo de bodas un bono para la casa de citas de "madame Cherry" no le causó nada de gracia_

_El pelinegro rió ante el comentario disfrutando y recordando cada detalle de aquel día._

_- vamos, fue hace tiempo ya.- recuerda Endymion- Además…no los usaste _

_- ¡Si los uso me mata! Pero mi mujer es sincera cuando dice que te odia_

_- Me agrada que sea sincera, lo recordaré_

_- Basta de bromas, Endymion…-pide serio joven de ojos verdes._

_- Apresúrate, Ferguson…se hace tarde_

_El pelinegro se adelantó en su caballo dejando muy atrás a su rubio amigo que negaba con la cabeza. De verdad apreciaba a Endymion Moncrieff, pero solo dios sabía de dónde sacaba paciencia para tolerar todas sus bromas y sus actitudes ermitañas…_

_Un elegante carro con el escudo de armas del clan de los MacDougall se adentró en las calles de Elgin, aparcando en un parque con una fuente de piedra, de él. Bajó una hermosa señorita de cabellos negros como la noche, enfundada en un vestido color vino muy al estilo de la moda en Edimburgo._

_- Lady Byres...está segura que no desea que la lleve hasta su casa?_

_- Estoy bien, Thomas. Sólo es una maleta- asegura la muchacha que baja del carruaje ayudada por el chofer- además, ningún carro entraría hasta la casa._

_- vendré por usted en tres semanas- ofrece educado el chofer- cuídese mucho, señorita_

_- lo haré. Da mis saludos a Sir William MacDougall y a su hijo... Diles que no me extrañen mucho_

_- Lo haré, Lady Byres…_

_La pequeña joven da media vuelta caminando al lado opuesto de donde se encuentra aquel coche, al hacerlo, dos caballeros a caballo se percatan de la presencia de la muchacha que resalta como una rosa en medio del pantano. _

_Endymion queda hechizado al ver a la muchacha y baja de su caballo sin prestar atención a nada ni a nadie, no ve a un hombre que cae al suelo con una cesta de pan al tratar de esquivar al muchacho y tampoco escucha las burlas de su rubio amigo, ha sido hechizado como los marineros._

_- señorita...- llama el joven a la chica. Ella se voltea para encontrarse con unos ojos zafiro que la miran hipnotizados - permítame ayudarle con su maleta._

_- gracias, pero no lo necesito- rechaza altiva la muchacha._

_- pero, señorita..._

_- escúcheme. No soy una damisela en apuros ni he pedido su ayuda. Métase en sus asuntos._

_- disculpe usted- se excusa Endymion ofendido- la he confundido con una dama._

_La joven de cabello negro frunce el ceño al escuchar al alto chico_

_- está usted excusado. Esos errores pasan. Cualquiera pensaría por sus ropas que es usted un caballero.- Regresa la chica dando una bofetada al alto pelinegro que se duele la mejilla ante tal fuerza._

_La chica del vestido color vino se aleja dejando boquiabierto al visitante. El rubio caballero que había sido testigo de aquella discusión reía a carcajadas al ver el rostro desconcertado de su amigo que lejos de estar molesto estaba sorprendido._

_La casa de la familia Byres era por mucho más pequeña que la de Endymion Moncrieff, pero no podría juzgarse de austera. _

_La señora Margaret Byres se encontraba en la cocina junto a la señora Smith que preparaba la cena._

_- Mamá, papá...Danna...¿Donde están todos?_

_- Bridget, hija- corre la mujer de cabellos rubios abrazar a la joven- mírate nada más. Luces hermosa, has crecido tanto._

_- Mamá no es para tanto. -murmura la muchacha que es atacada por un centenar de besos de su madre- no he cambiado mucho._

_- mi pequeña- se emociona la señora- Edimburgo te ha cambiado tanto. Luces tan elegante..._

_- es solo ropa, mamá. Aun soy la misma- tranquiliza la muchacha- ¿ dónde está Danna?_

_- En su habitación, seguramente leyendo uno de los libros que le trajiste la última vez._

_- voy con ella- Dice la joven de cabellos negros al tiempo que desaparece por los pasillos_

_- ¡Bridget, al menos cuéntanos como te fue!- grita la madre_

_- ¡después!- Y tal como lo imaginó, su joven hermana se encontraba sentada en su cama, leyendo uno de los libros de los hermanos Grimm que le había llevado en su última visita- Creo que necesitarás otro libro…_

_- ¡Bridget!- Se emociona la chica que tenía aproximadamente ocho años de edad- llegaste antes._

_- Sir William retrasó un poco su viaje y pude volver antes a casa- cuenta la muchacha mirando a su hermana menor de ojos amatista- ten, te mandó una muñeca y yo te traje esto…_

_- ¡Charles Perrault! ¿de verdad?- interroga la chiquilla con los ojos iluminados_

_- De verdad…aunque debes prometerme que saldrás de tu habitación. Hace un clima precioso en Elgin para que la pases encerrada._

_- ¿y si me da otro ataque?- Se preocupa la chica._

_- No pasará. Además irás conmigo, tu hermana. ¿crees que dejaría que algo te pasara?- La niña negó con la cabeza- Entonces, ponte tu mejor sombrero que yo iré a ponerme algo más cómodo, iremos al campo…_

_El desplante de aquella bella muchacha había sido tema de conversación durante todo el día. Andrew no dejaba de hacer bromas y Endymion solo lo observaba con la mirada entrecerrada como gesto de no estarse divirtiendo, pero milagrosamente no dijo nada…_

_- ¿qué te parecen las tierras, amigo?- cambia el tema el rubio muchacho mientras cabalgan por las praderas._

_- Son perfectas para sembrar cebada, Andrew…¿crees que quieran vendernos?- interroga el pelinegro._

_- Sé que el señor Byres tiene algunos problemas financieros…tal vez acepte si la oferta es buena._

_- Me gustan…me gusta que el río pase por aquí y me gusta que…-El pelinegro hizo una pausa escuchando un relinche de un caballo enfurecido- ¿qué es eso?_

_- ¿qué es qué?_

_- ven…se escucha por aquí- dice el pelinegro siguiendo el sonido mientras el rubio cabalga tras de él. Endymion sabía distinguir el peligro y ese sin duda era una alerta._

_La parte trasera de la finca de la familia Byres colindaba con un río de aguas cálidas. Justo ese era el lugar favorito de Bridget, el que a ella le gustaba para ir a leer o para ir a charlar con su hermana menor. Algunas otras veces le gustaba jugar con los chicos de las casas cercanas en el agua, aunque ese día no había nadie ahí._

_Danna se encontraba sentada sobre una manta mientras su hermana mayor ahora vestida con unos pantalones holgados y una camisa holgada, le leía un poco de "Caperucita Roja" pero un relinche detuvo la lectura de Bridget que cerró el libro buscando el origen, se escuchaba en el nacimiento del río, justo donde había un dique para recolectar el agua y corrió, corrió de prisa encontrándose una yegua enorme y negra que estaba dentro de aquellas aguas, aterrada._

_- No te acerques, Danna- Le gritó a la hermana mientras se apresuraba a acercarse al agua._

_- ¡Briss!- asustada la niña._

_Los ojos amatista de la niña se abrieron desmesurados al ver como su hermana trepaba a la fiera yegua con maestría. Era obvio que era un caballo salvaje, pero la chica no tuvo ningún problema en controlarla, en calmar al animal._

_Cuando la yegua estuvo tranquila. La muchacha la condujo fuera del agua. Era sorprendente ver el cambio de actitud de aquel animal. Parecía conocer a Bridget de toda la vida. _

_Eso sorprendió a la niña, pero sorprendió aún más a dos jóvenes de que miraban boquiabiertos el espectáculo del que habían sido testigos._

_- Que mujer…-Se sorprende el rubio._

_- Si, qué mujer, amigo…-Apoya Endymion que mira cautivado a la muchacha. Luego la reconoce- Es ella…_

_- ¿quién?_

_- la chica del vestido color vino…la que me abofeteó_

_- ¿estás seguro?_

_- Por supuesto…ve sus ojos…mírala. Ya no usa aquellos vestidos…pero es ella- dice el pelinegro_

_Andrew lo observa y luego presta atención a la muchacha. Ya no trae recogido el cabello y tampoco porta el vestido elegante. Ahora viste como un muchacho, aunque extrañamente y a pesar de los harapos sigue luciendo bella._

_- Ella, Andrew…_

_- ¿ella? ¿ella qué?- Se extraña el rubio…_

_- La quiero a ella…como la futura señora Moncrieff, como mi mujer…_

_- ¿estás loco? ¿ella?- se aterra el rubio- no, no, no, amigo. Ésta chica si que es un manojo de problemas. ¡puedo oler los problemas desde aquí! ¿ves esta nariz perfecta de estilo griego? ¡pues huele problemas!_

_- Ella, Andrew…- insiste el pelinegro dando media vuelta con su caballo. Las chicas no se dan cuenta de su presencia, siguen maravilladas con la yegua._

_- No, no. Endymion- chilla el rubio en tono suplicante- ¿sabes qué? La idea de casarte con una meretriz no es tan mala. Tal vez funcione ¿quieres que te ayude a elegir? Podemos buscar que se parezca a ella, o que se parezca a la misma diosa Bridget, pero por favor ¡ella!_

_Una risa de los labios del pelinegro que hacía años no escuchaba, luego se alejó del rubio._

_- Ella o ninguna. Investiga quién es…_

_- Claro…claro…Esto no va a acabar nada bien…- gruñe el joven Ferguson que mira alejarse a su amigo y luego voltea hacia donde están las dos muchachas ajenas a que aquellas tres palabras acaban de cambiar sus destinos "ella o ninguna"_

_Luego de darse un baño para quitarse todo el lodo de encima, Bridget contaba ante el fuego de la chimenea a su pequeña hermana, a su madre y a la señora Smith sus aventuras en el río algunas horas atrás._

_- Mi niña, espero que no hagas esas cosas en Edimburgo- se preocupa la madre- no creo que sea algo que una dama deba hacer_

_- Claro que no hago esas cosas en Edimburgo, madre…-tranquiliza la chica- allá no hay tantos campos ni yeguas salvajes._

_- Ay, Bridget…-se preocupa la señora_

_- mamá ¿crees que papá me deje quedarme a la yegua? Es hermosa…._

_- Hija, sería un gasto más…._

_- Pero si hablo con Sir William tal vez acepte que le ayude con la correspondencia, podría enviarles dinero para Lady Mars_

_- ¿Lady Mars?- se extrañan todas de escucharla nombrar a la yegua_

_- Me gusta ese nombre para ella_

_- Briss…lo hablaremos con tu padre ¿quieres? Pero después, no hoy…_

_- Margaret, Danna. Estoy en casa- se escucha la voz del señor Logan Byres apareciendo en la sala- ¡Bridget, mi pequeña!_

_- ¡papá!- Saluda emocionada la chica de ojos amatista a su padre mientras corre a abrazarlo- Que guapo estas._

_- Mírate. Estas hermosa- acaricia la cabellera de su hija, tan obscura como la propia.- Te extrañé tanto…_

_- Y yo a ustedes, papá. Sir William y su hijo les mandan saludos._

_- Agradezco tanto a tu tío por ofrecerse a costear tu educación, hija…_

_- y yo también. Aunque los extrañé a morir- confiesa la muchacha._

_- Tenemos que celebrar tu regreso, pequeña. Señora Smith…_

_- Ya tengo el salmón de la señorita Bridget casi listo, señor_

_- ¿y su tarta de moras?_

_- ya está casi lista_

_- tenemos que celebrar tu regreso, hija y tenemos que hablar de algo importante…_

_- ¿ qué tan importante?_

_- Demasiado…pero lo hablaremos más tarde, ahora vayan a arreglarse._

_El único lugar donde Endymion y Andrew consiguieron morada fue en el hostal de los Dunlop que era un lugar sucio y maloliente. A Endymion no parecía molestarle mucho, pero a Andrew le estaba causando serios problemas emocionales el tener camas atestadas de chinches y un urinal sucio y maloliente en una esquina._

_- Este lugar es asqueroso- se queja el rubio_

_- No está tan mal_

_- ¡Hay chinches!- gruñe Andrew_

_- Son chinches, no vampiros- se burla Endymion mientras se descalza las botas._

_- Además no me gusta compartir la habitación contigo_

_- Yo soy el que debería molestarse. Tu hablas dormido _

_- Tal vez debimos ir a buscar tierras a Lowland. Al menos ahí deben de tener buenos hostales_

_- Calma, princesa. Sobrevivirás_

_- Mañana tenemos que resolver éste asunto ¿de acuerdo? Extraño a mi amada Lita…_

_- Eres una Niña, Ferguson…_

_- cierra la boca. Tengo hambre- chilla el rubio_

_- Si hubieras comido la sopa que te ofrecieron los Dunlop_

_- ¡olía a pies!_

_- No todos cocinan como la señora Ferguson…_

_- No todos son la señora Ferguson, mi amigo…no todos son la señora Ferguson_

_Endymion se recostó en su cama mientras escuchaba a Andrew vociferar maldiciones en su cama. Para él no está nada mal, salvo las chinches que de cuando en cuando lo atacan, pero la ha pasado peor, luego mira a la noche estrellada y unos ojos amatista vienen a su cara… ¿quién será esa muchacha? ¿cómo se llamará?_

_El salmón en casa de los Byres era exquisito, el platillo favorito de Bridget que contaba sus aventuras de media tarde con aquella yegua salvaje, Dana aplaudía cuando su hermana detallaba cada movimiento realizado._

_- Por dios, Bridget. Pudiste lastimarte- se preocupa el padre_

_- Claro que no, "Lady Mars" solo estaba un poco asustada._

_- ¿Lady Mars?_

_- La he llamado "Lady Mars"- cuenta la muchacha sin dejar de comer- quiero quedármela ¿puedo?_

_- Briss…_

_- papá, por favor…es tan linda…tan dulce_

_- Hija, es que…no sé si sea conveniente ahora- se apena el pelinegro_

_- ¿"ahora"? ¿qué quieres decir?_

_- Danna…ve a tu habitación- Pide el señor Byres_

_- ¿ahora?- se duele la niña- pero quiero escuchar…_

_- Danna…- insiste el padre y la niña luego de un puchero se levanta y se retira dejando a una desconcertada Bridget._

_- ¿qué ocurre, padre?_

_- Briss…tal vez tenga que vender una parte de nuestras propiedades_

_- ¿qué? ¿por qué?_

_Los dos padres se miraron preocupados en silencio, luego observaron a la chica, aunque ninguno se atrevía a hablar, finalmente la mujer rubia habló._

_- Briss…tu hermana volvió a tener otro ataque ayer…_

_- Bueno….pero había pasado tiempo ya ¿no?_

_- solo un par de días- explica el padre_

_- ¡me dijeron que estaba mejor!_

_- No quisimos preocuparte._

_- ¡es mi hermana!- Se indigna la muchacha_

_- Briss. Las consultas son caras. Las medicinas…traer al médico…tal vez lo mejor sea vender e irnos a Inverness o a Edimburgo, donde podamos encontrar un médico con mayor facilidad._

_- Pero, Padre…éstas son las tierras de nuestros ancestros. Todos los Byres han vivido aquí desde hace tres siglos, venderlas sería…deshonroso…_

_- Bridget, lo sé. Pero perder a mi hija sería insoportable. Ya perdí un hijo, haré lo que sea necesario para que eso no vuelva a pasar- asegura el señor Byres_

_- Pero, papá…debe haber otra forma…_

_- No la hay, Bridget….-dice el padre- hay unas personas interesadas en conocer las tierras. Mañana vendrán a verlas y cenarán con nosotros._

_- ¡jamás!- Se indigna la muchacha poniéndose de pie- No voy a dejar que hagas algo como eso, padre._

_- ¡Bridget, ven acá!_

_- ¡No!_

_La muchacha salió prisa de la casa. No quería ni podía escuchar nada más. Sabía que su pequeña hermana sufría de terribles ataques y que sus constantes enfermedades y las consultas y medicinas habían mermado el patrimonio familiar, al punto de no tener suficiente para poder sostener a toda la familia y por ello habían tenido que prescindir de la mayor parte de su servicio y también que ese era el principal motivo por el cual la habían mandado a Edimburgo a estudiar a casa de sus tíos._

_Pero aun con todo ello, no dejaba de ser doloroso saber que estaban por perder lo único que les quedaba: Sus tierras._

_Fue a las caballerizas y montó a Lady Mars. Necesitaba alejarse de allí, respirar…pensar, pensar mucho…_

_Él estaba acostumbrado a dormir solo, a vivir solo, a ser solo él. No le gustaba y no podía conciliar el sueño con alguien en el cuarto y por ello en cuanto Andrew se quedó dormido él se colocó sus botas y decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco._

_Ensilló a Tuxedo y cabalgó sin rumbo fijo bajo los rayos de la luna llena, hasta unas ruinas, las ruinas de la catedral de Elgin. Era un buen lugar para meditar un poco, para disfrutar su soledad, pero descubrió que no estaba solo._

_En la parte baja de las ruinas, una muchacha de larga cabellera negra acariciaba a una yegua del mismo color que Tuxedo, ¡era ella! la misma muchacha que había visto por la mañana, la que subió a aquella yegua salvaje. Tuxedo pareció inquietarse, pero su amo le hizo señales para que permaneciera en silencio. Decidió esconderse entre las ruinas para contemplarla mejor, para contemplarla sin miedo._

_La chica se veía triste. Muy distinta a la altiva que lo abofeteó en la mañana o la valiente que domó a aquella fiera ¿qué le ocurría?_

_- ¿qué puedo hacer, Lady Mars?- le preguntaba la chica a la yegua perdiendo su mirada amatista en los ojos ébano del animal- Sé que papá tiene razón, que es lo que debe hacerse, pero no me agrada…_

_El animal parecía entender la pena de la chica que buscaba la caricia de sus manos_

_- Sé que también para él es duro. ¿qué hacer? ¿qué elegir?- cuestiona la muchacha al animal del que no obtiene respuesta- No te preocupes, tal vez nuestro destino sea incierto, pero tu te quedarás conmigo, amiga…eso te lo aseguro._

_El pelinegro escuchaba embobado aquellas palabras. Por la ubicación del terreno era para él como si la joven las dijera para Endymion. No era su naturaleza sentir empatía o condolerse por los demás, tal vez por Andrew, pero esto era distinto. ¿qué tenía esa muchacha que lo atraía de tal forma? ¿por qué sentía el dolor de esa chica como suyo? ¿de dónde venía esa inmensa necesidad de consolarla, de hacer todo lo posible por hacerla sonreír?_

_Tenía que descubrir quién era esa muchacha, sino su alma no descansaría en paz nunca. Había algo en ella, en su mirada que hacían que naciera en su alma una interminable necesidad por estar con ella, por tenerla a su lado, por cuidarla, pero ¿la chica necesitaba que cuidaran de ella? Tal vez no, pero él quería hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo…_

Ha caído la noche mientras escuchaba el relato de Endymion sobre su accidentado encuentro con la "perfecta" Bridget. Yo no sé que tiene de perfecta, solo era una chica revoltosa que nació adelantada para su tiempo…tal vez es solo que me molesta ver la forma en la que a él le brillan los ojos conforme habla de ella. Dudo que alguien haya hablado con tanta pasión y tanto entusiasmo de mi alguna vez, ninguno de mis novios han hecho algo que valga la pena mencionar y no han sido tantos…menos tan apasionados como Endymion Moncrieff que cuando empieza a hablar de cómo le brillaba el cabello a su a su amada a la luz de la luna estrellada comienzan a darme nauseas y decido que para mi ha sido suficiente por hoy y me pongo de pie.

- Me voy a la cama

- ¿tan pronto?- se apena haciendo lo mismo

- Si, estoy cansada y esto ha sido demasiado- aseguro ¡claro que ha sido demasiado!

- Entonces no te irás…- dice ligeramente sonriente el tipo de perfecta sonrisa blanca.

- No, no me iré aun- enfatizo lo último- solo estoy cansada…muy cansada, necesito procesar toda esta información.

- pero no has comido nada, Rei. Permíteme prepararte algo- me dice preocupado ¿acaso cree que podría contener algo en el estómago luego de tanta información? Aun ahora siento que todo me da vueltas y solo deseo dormir.

- No. No tengo hambre, solo quiero ir a mi habitación a dormir.

- Por favor, Rei. No seas necia, te preparo algo, un emparedado, lo que quieras. Debes comer

- No, Endymion. No tengo hambre, no quiero comer, No quiero nada. Solo quiero ir a mi habitación y pensar en todo lo que he descubierto el día de hoy ¿puedo o vas a ordenarme lo contrario?- me enojo ante su insistencia, él me mira asustado y se pone de pie.

- Si fueras mi mujer no te permitiría ayunar de ese modo ni hablarme en ese tono- me dice con seriedad, una que me hace estremecer, pero mi Rei Hino interna se recupera pronto.

- Pues te tengo noticias, no soy tu adorada Bridget y no me interesa ser tu propiedad y mucho menos tu mujer, buenas noches, Endymion

- Buenas noches, señorita Hino…-se despide de mí el pelinegro quedándose paralizado en su lugar mientras yo salgo del estudio. Para ser un tipo que ha vivido más de doscientos años no está acostumbrado al rechazo, lo siento por él.

Un hombre rubio enfundado en una camisa rosa y un pantalón beige entró al estudio con una sonrisa maliciosa. No dejaba de mirar a su amigo que aun tenía el ceño fruncido.

- Así que se quedó…

- Solo un par de días. No sé cuánto más

- interesante- sonríe el muchacho de ojos verdes- te dará tiempo…

- No sé si quiera tener tiempo, Andrew. No debiste traerla aquí, te dije expresamente que no quería que la mandaras venir.

El rubio sonríe y camina hasta el escritorio de dónde saca un puro y lo enciende. Luego se gira para observar a su amigo.

- Lo sé, pero pudiste mandarla de regreso en cuanto la viste atravesar esa puerta y no lo hiciste ¿no es así?- malicioso el joven Ferguson

- ¿hiciste lo que te pedí?- interroga el señor Moncrieff

- Si, tal y como lo pediste, amigo.

- te lo agradezco

- La chica lucía furiosa ¿le dijiste algo más?- pregunta el rubio.

- Sabe quien soy, amigo…lo sabe…

- ¿qué tu qué?- interroga el rubio asustándose ante tales palabras- ¿y sabe qué…?

- Solo sabe quién soy. Y quiero que sea lo único que sepa

- ¿pero y qué tal si ella haba? ¿qué tal si?

- Nada pasará…Ahora acompáñame a comer algo ¿quieres? estoy hambriento

- No sé cómo puedes pensar en comer luego de semejante día.

- ¿me lo dices tu?- se divierte el pelinegro.

- Bueno es que yo si muero de hambre. Me mandaste a hacer una labor maratónica.

- Solo confío en ti, amigo.

- Tal vez en cierta visitante también- Murmura con complicidad el joven Ferguson haciendo que un a risa profunda salga de la garganta del pelinegro.

- tal vez…pero aun no. Vamos a cenar.

- vamos…

La noche fría envolvía todo en los Highlands. En Moncrieff camp sobre todo en una habitación donde dormía profundamente una joven de larga cabellera negra. Pensó que le costaría dormir pero no fue así, algo había en aquellas paredes que le hacían sentir tranquila y segura, a pesar de todo, a pesar de lo que acababa de saber.

Tal vez otra persona hubiera salido corriendo, incluso ella habría hecho lo mismo, pero había algo en Endymion Moncrieff que daba tranquilidad, que le hacía sentir como en casa.

La puerta se abrió cuidadosamente, como deseando no ser descubierto, tal vez así era. Luego una sombra entró a la habitación en total silencio. Dejó un paquete sobre el buró junto a la cama y luego arropó a la mujer entre las sábanas, acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza, ella sonrió ante aquel suave toque y relajó su ceño, luego salió en silencio de aquella habitación, un susurro pudo escucharse en el aire "duerme tranquila mi dulce Bridget"

**¡Hola!**

**aquí yo, reportándome luego de un buen rato. Una disculpa, temas laborales, pero seguimos escribiendo de a poquito, de a ratitos y como se puede.**

**Como pueden ver, ya empezamos a tocar "el pasado" Esta historia es a dos tiempos...si, algo así. El pasado, cuando se conocieron Endymion y Bridget y el presente, con nuestra testaruda, Rei. Con todos sus defectos y virtudes (su mal genio y poca paciencia ante todo)**

**Espero que les esté gustando mi creación que ya tiene mucho tiempo en el horno. **

**Kotoko: Te apoyo, Rei puede ser irritante, pero si no irrita a Endycito, pues entonces cómo seguimos la historia :P Todo es por algo y si, ya caerá la muchacha, ya verás. **

**Irais: Gracias por leerme en tus ratos libres, sé que también tienes muchas cosas que hacer y te agradezco darte el tiempo. Endy no es un vampiro (inicialmente si iba a serlo) pero si es un hombre maldecido por un hechizo de inmortalidad ¿cuándo pasó? ¿cómo pasó? ya lo leerás :P**

**Laila: gracias por tus porras :)**

**Lector silecioso: sé que estás ahí...si, tú...ese mero. Dime ¿te gusta la historia? va poco a poquito, pero con mucho amor.**

**¡Nos vemos pronto!**

**La maga**


End file.
